The present invention relates to carboxylic acid and amino acid or amino acid condensate reactants and manufacturing methods therefor.
In particular, it relates to a method of manufacturing compoundable carboxylic acid and amino acid or amino acid condensate reactants by an extremely simple method that does not use substances toxic to human beings, as well as to carboxylic acid and amino acid or amino acid condensate reactants manufactured according to the method.
Various studies have been conducted on the reaction of carboxylic acids with amines. In reactions of this type richly reactive substances such as carbonic chloride and acid anhydrides are generally utilized as raw materials. Carbodiimides, though, are used as catalysts, and the reaction products as such are not useful in food products due to safety demands.
As mentioned above, very richly reactive substances and catalysts are used as raw materials in carboxylic acid and amine reactions. Situations arise, moreover, wherein substances toxic to the human body have to be used. Scrupulous care in handling is therefore necessary. Furthermore, because the reactions between carboxyl groups among carboxylic acids, and amino groups among amines are dehydration reactions, in reality there have been no aquatic reactions; hardly any working examples have been reported.
Given the foregoing, there has been no technique sufficient for forming simply and in a short time carboxylic acid and amino acid or amino acid condensate reaction compounds that can be employed in food product applications.
As a result of concerted investigation regarding the above-noted issues, the present inventors, realizing that carboxylic acid and amino acid or amino acid condensate reaction compounds have conventionally not been practicable, gained the knowledge that by a very simple method of mixing in water and heating to 100xc2x0 C. or more, less than 180xc2x0 C. without vaporizing the water away, carboxylic acid and amino acid or amino acid condensate reaction compounds can be efficiently and moreover readily formed.
Namely, the present invention is a way of manufacturing carboxylic acid and amino acid or amino acid condensate reaction compounds, and a surfactant manufacturing method, characterized in mixing carboxylic acid and amino acid or amino acid condensates under an aqueous system aid heating to 100xc2x0 C. or more, less than 180xc2x0 C. without vaporizing the water away, as well as carboxylic acid and amino acid or amino acid condensate reaction compounds and surfactants manufactured according to the method.